The Internet, through its billions of Web pages, provides a vast and quickly growing library of information and resources. In order to find desired content, computer users often make use of search utilities. Exemplary Internet search engines are well known in the art, for instance, a commonly known commercial engine is the Bing® search engine provided by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. In an attempt to ensure users are providing a query that will prove most useful in retrieving the results they desire, many search utilities offer query-completion suggestions as the user inputs a partial search query. Upon selection of a particular query-completion suggestion, the selected query-completion suggestion is searched against the general Web search domain and results are provided to the user in the form of a search engine results page presented in association with the general Web search domain (e.g., www.bing.com). As user search queries are not structured, query-completion suggestions are generally determined utilizing keyword matching techniques. However, users often do not provide the ultimate intent of their queries in the characters input as the query. For instance, a user desiring directions to WAL-MART, may begin to input the characters “WAL-” as a query. A query-completion suggestion of “WAL-MART” may be provided to the user based upon this partial query. However, since location and directions were the real intent of the query, it is unlikely that a query-completion suggestion will be provided that directly provides such information to the user. Thus, this type of keyword matching for providing query-completion suggestions can lead to refining, re-querying and time lost searching for Web results with the right content to complete a user's intended task.